ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Titania
New Titania, officially the Commonwealth of New Titania, is a fictional insular country located in Europe and the main setting of the Good Ol' Magic franchise. History New Titania's history dates back to around Roman times while under the name of just Titania. By that time, the region was known for its rather peculiar characteristics like its strange landscapes and its rather interesting activities like its huge focus on science and, surprisingly, sorcery, as well as strange creatures like any mythical creature you can think of. It was eventually conquered by Rome in 40 BC. When the empire finally collapsed, its inhabitants decide to rebuild the area into something bigger and greater. Under construction... Territorial organization New Titania is split into seven regions: *Alevale (capital city: Stonecreek City) *Leaville (capital city: Serpentine City) *Endomus (capital city: Dynamore) *Ellonis (capital city: Everhaven) *Xermis (capital city: Neopolis) *Bailifee (capital city: Malurban) *Animorbus (capital city: Alibus) Demographics Population Languages The official language of New Titania is English, being spoken by approximately 70% of the population. Other spoken languages include French, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Japanese and many mythical languages. Religion Around 69% of New Titania's population is Christian, with a majority being either Roman Catholic or Protestant, while a minority is Orthodox. Other major religions include Judaism, Islam and native cults like ones worshiping ancient gods. Government and administration New Titania is a federal presidential constitutional republic, using a system similar to the ones of countries like the United States. Its head of state and Government is the Chancellor, being elected every four years and able to run for three consecutive terms. Its main Legislative body is the National Congress, being split into two houses: the Chamber of Senators and the Chamber of Deputies. Economy As a member of the European Union since 1973, New Titania has adopted the euro (€) as its national currency since 2002, previously using the New Titanian pound (£) as its national currency. Culture Architecture Some of the most famous buildings are Trinity Tower, the Upsidedown Cathedral, Château de la Mort, options, TBD. Literature Visual arts Music The most popular music genre in New Titania is pop music. Well-known artists in New Titania include Elena Mind, the boy band The Spellbinderz, Austin and Louise Ana. Cuisine Sports New Titania's most popular sport is association football (soccer). The highest-ranked football league in the country is the National First League, being largely dominated by three teams: Stonecreek Scorpions, Serpentine Whales and Dynamore Dynamite. Well-known footballers include Alberto DeFonzi, Christian Krus and Manolo Ogre. Other major sports include basketball, cricket and cycling. Media Media has a strong influence in New Titania, being used to promote its culture and traditions. Major newspapers include The New Titanian Times, The National Tribune and The Morning Post. On television, the state-owned New Titanian Broadcasting Confederation operates TV channels NTBC1 and NTBC2, while private broadcasting includes TV3 and Channel 4. On radio, the NTBC operates NTBC Radio 1 and NTBC Radio 2, while private broadcasting includes Diverge Radio, Fresh Beatz FM and TBD. Trivia *Stella McDonnell has published a book about the location, being named A Look at New Titania. Category:Locations Category:Settings Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas